Unforgettable
by DeadlySakura15
Summary: Harry awakens the day after a full moon of his third year in Hogwarts, only remembering a few tid bits of memory from the night before. Trying to put the events of that night behind him, Harry goes on with his life. full summary inside Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note  
Because I have been having a hard time updating this story and I am disappointed with my writing I've decided to re-write the overall story and direction it is going in. So I've came up with a new summary, a total revamp.

Summary:

Harry awakens the day after a full moon of his third year in Hogwarts, only remembering a few tid bits of memory from the night before. Trying to put the events of that night behind him, Harry goes on with his life. After a month Harry realizes his stomach growing larger, his appetite growing stronger, and Professor Lupin acting very odd around him. With the full moon fast approaching, Harry finds himself being attracted to a mysterious howling from the dark forest, and the scent of his DADA professor.

Chapter 1

Harry silently growled at himself, as he began pulling his shirt down over his ever growing belly. He had noticed over the past few weeks his lower stomach started to distend and bulge. He attributed the problem to Hermione continuously placing food on his plate for the two months that they been at Hogwarts for their third year. He was thoroughly enjoyed to be back at the one place he considered to be his home. Harry slipped his robe over his shoulders and closed it tightly around him. He knew his friends and even some of his rivals had noticed his sudden weight gain. No one had actually said anything to his face yet, but they had kept quiet as to not offend him or let him know they knew.  
As he checked himself side to side in the Gryffindor bathroom mirror, making sure that his obvious bulge was hidden, he sighed to himself. Harry knew his robes would only hide it for so long, and he would start a new diet soon to take the weight off and get back down to a smaller size. Harry grimaced. If he got any larger he would start looking like a miniature Dudley or worse like his uncle Vernon. Harry glanced at himself one last time before he exited the bathroom, out of the dorm, down the stairway as he walked on across the common room towards the portrait.  
"Harry wait up," yelled an excited Ron  
The young, red haired Weasley ran down the last few stairs and stumbled his way across the common room toward Harry while holding onto his pants, desperately trying not to let them fall.  
Harry chuckled at Ron's morning antics. Seeing the way he was stumbling, he knew Rod had woken up late again, the third time this week. Giving Ron a lop-sided smile Harry grabbed Ron's arm dragging the poor red-head down the stairway towards the Great Hall.  
Harry knew both he and Ron would only have a few minutes to eat breakfast and catch up on the morning banter his friends would be chatting about. Walking through the large doors to the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione waving them over to where was sitting. Now it was Ron's turn to drag Harry. Harry found himself giggling, Ron was like a love sick puppy when it came to Hermione, but they were oblivious to each other's feelings.  
Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione; he examined the food that lay across the table. It was the same every day, and Harry was not in the mood for any of the regular breakfast items. He sighed; lately all he wanted was red meat and a few fruits ever now and then. Right now Harry wanted a nice medium rare steak. Just thinking of the juicy meat made his mouth salivate. Grabbing the goblet in front of him he sniffed its contents, Harry moved the goblet away from his face, this wasn't his regular pumpkin juice, this was some kind of herbal tea. Harry looked at Hermione who was obviously trying not to look him in the eye.

"Why's there tea in my goblet, I don't even like tea?" he asked.

"It's good for you Harry, why not just try it?" Hermione told him in a mothering tone.

Harry grimaced and sniffed it again. "I think I'll pass. Ron do you want this? I know you have a thing for teas" Harry asked, turning towards Ron who was stuffing his face with various foods as fast as he could, most likely believing they might disappear if he did not consume them fast enough. Harry chuckled "Ron your table manners are deplorable"

Ron looked up from his food "Wha?"

"Ron, I asked if you wanted my tea for your pumpkin juice," Harry shook his head while offering his goblet towards the still eating Ron.

"Sure," Ron said between bites of food.  
Harry picked up Ron's goblet and switched it with his own, no sooner that he placed it in front of Ron, and the other boy grabbed it and started downing the tea. Harry returned to his still empty plate, he sighed, if he couldn't have what he really wanted to eat he would settle for some fruit like always. Leaning over the table Harry reached into a bowl and pulled out some strawberries and apple slices. Placing them on his plate, Harry gingerly pushed them around, grimacing as he picked up a slice and started to nibble on it.  
"Harry you need to eat more than that" Hermione complained while spearing her sausage with her fork.

Harry looked at his friend and sighed "I'm just not that hungry"

'I'm starving there is just nothing I want to eat here' he thought grabbing another fruit slice and shoved it in his mouth.  
After eating the rest of the fruit that was on his plate and finishing off his pumpkin juice, Harry stood up picking up his books for the first half of the day. "Hey guys I left something in the tower, I'll be back in a bit." Stepping over the bench, Harry hurriedly walked out of the Great Hall towards the open plaza of the castle. He stopped and leaned against a pillar grasping his stomach, knowing today was going to be a horrible day.  
"Hello Harry, somewhat of a gloomy morning this is starting to turn out to be."

Harry turned to see Professor Lupin standing next to him. "Oh, Professor sorry I didn't notice you there."

"Its fine, are you feeling okay, you seemed to have been struggling for a while now." Harry looked up at his professor in an attempt to avoid his eyes. He knew the Professor always seemed to know something and it always made him wary and confused.

"It's nothing I can't handle professor so don't worry about it." Harry turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Harry felt the Professor's breath on his ear.

"Harry you're changing, I can see that, when you want some answers come to my office and I'll explain things to you," Remus whispered into his ear.

Harry felt both the hand and the breath leave him. Turning his head Harry watched as his professor walked down the hall opposite to him leaving the plaza and Harry both confused and somewhat fearful of what his professor was talking about. 'Changing' was not what Harry thought to be a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for the great reviews! It's nice to hear what everyone thinks of the re-write. I will try and update regularly! Also I want to give a thanks to my wonderful Beta **Allanah-x .**

Summary:

Harry awakens the day after a full moon of his third year in Hogwarts, only remembering a few tid bits of memory from the night before. Trying to put the events of that night behind him, Harry goes on with his life. After a month Harry realizes his stomach growing larger, his appetite growing stronger, and Professor Lupin acting very odd around him. With the full moon fast approaching, Harry finds himself being attracted to a mysterious howling from the dark forest, and the scent of his DADA professor.

Chapter 2

Harry looked around the deserted halls; he liked it when he had a moment to himself. Walking a leisure pace, he started towards his first class of the day potions, where he knew Snape would be waiting to strike with another detention. He had never figured out why the man hated him so, Harry had never deliberately done anything to the older man. Harry shook his head; he shouldn't dwell on things that didn't really matter. Sighing, Harry thought the hall was just too quiet. It made him want to make some semblance of noise, just to drive the eerie quiet away. He decided to think of a song and maybe hum it to himself, so there would be enough sound to keep him sane as he walked. It sounded like a good idea, so Harry began thinking of any song he could remember. Though the only song he could think of, was one he would sing to himself when he was alone at night scared. Harry could place where he had heard the song; it just stuck to him though.

"_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
la la la la._

_Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
Big bad wolf, big bad wolf?  
Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?  
la la la la."_

Harry felt somewhat better when he sang that particular song, he felt like it chased his fears, doubts, and sorrows away. Harry turned the corner at the end of the hall, suddenly he felt the wind leave his lungs, and it felt like he was slowly falling into nothingness. This feeling, he hated it, like everything was draining from his body.

_~You should be afraid of the big bad wolf, little lamb~_

_~I'm your big bad wolf, and you're never going get away~_

_Hands everywhere running across his skin, raspy breaths could be heard in his ear, pain searing from his left thigh, a coppery smell invading his nose. He wanted to be far, far away and never wanted to look back. A slight pain rose up his spin like something was invading his body. The pain stuck there in his mind, driving at him over and over again, but along with the pain was something else. It made him feel good and disgusted at the same time._

A hand gripped his shoulder gently shaking him, sucking in a deep breath, Harry swiftly turned around. Draco Malfoy stood behind him, his thin blond eyebrow raised in confusion. He felt as though his body was drained of its blood. He could still feel the Slytherin boys hand upon his shoulder.

"Potter what the hell is wrong with you? You look like hell," he voice held a semblance of concern.

"Nothing Malfoy, nothing at all. I just feel a bit dizzy" Harry half-lied through his teeth. Whatever he just went through made him want to fall over, hug his knees and cry silently to himself.

"Then get out of my way Potter, your large ass is taking up half the hall," Draco lightly shoved Harry to the side walking past him, "Get yourself to Pomfrey, Potter, we have a score to settle at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow, and I don't need a sick Gryffindor running the game." the other stated, continuing his walk down the rest of the hall, and turned toward another before Harry could comment. Grumbling to himself, Harry proceeded to class, zoning out as he walked.

A haze, that's what he felt like he was in, a very thick haze, he could roughly hear Professor Snape drone on and on about plants properties and how it was to be utilized in a potion. Momentarily, Harry thought he could feel eyes burning a hole in his head, he glanced up under his lashes scanning the room, Professor Snape, with his permanent scowl, was glaring heatedly at him. Harry knew he should have been concentrating, but it was getting harder as his day steadily progressed.

"I want a two foot essay of the prominent effects and the catastrophic effects Wormroot has on different potions, and Potter stay after everyone leave!" Snape shouted with a sneer.

Harry knew this could not be good, this was not a detention like he would usually receive from Snape, and his professor wanted him to stay after class. A dreadful feeling started to swirl in the pit of his stomach. Harry turned to both Ron and Hermione, who sat left to him, both giving him sympathetic looks. His throat felt constricted, making it hard to swallow. Harry watched everyone slowly file out of the class, leaving both his professor and himself alone. The menacing man strode over to him with a bottle of purple liquid contained inside. He chewed on his lip, maybe he should have skipped today, seeing the older man now stood in front of him, and knowing there would be no help to come.

~So what do you guys think mean old professor Snape wants? Guess what the bottle of liquid is, and any questions you might have will be answered next chapter. Please Review, I always love reviews, they keep me inspired!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note,**

Well I hope everyone's holidays were bright and cheerful. To those who had non to favorable holidays, it will get better. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, with the holidays, family, and finals. Also due to my lack of inspiration these past few weeks, I've been too busy to write and utterly bored. This update is going to be rather small compared to the other chapters but hopefully I will hear good feedback from my readers.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cautiously Harry gazed up at the menacing man who looked as though he couldn't help but sneer in utter distaste at 's hand still grasped tightly around the vial of purple potion as the older man brought it down until it hovered in front of his face.

"Mr. Potter, I am in need of you delivering this potion to Professor Lupin. It is to go into his hands only and no one else's. If it is not delivered to him properly, you will receive a months of detention scrubbing cauldrons" Snape hissed between clenched teeth.

Harry nodded biting back a question of why should he deliver this unknown potion. "Well what are you waiting for you stupid boy? Get going," Snape hissed, causing Harry to grab his things and bolt out of the door in fear of what would happen. "Idiot child like his father, but he does have eyes like his mother" Harry heard Snape murmur just before the door slammed shut behind him.

"Might as well go see the professor before break is over" he told himself and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, determined not to gain the month of detention that Snape had promised. The silence was eerie as Harry walked through the dungeon to the staircase with his footsteps and heavy breathing echoing through the halls. Harry didn't like the fact that everyone else had seem to be gone leaving him alone in the vast and eerie dungeons of Hogwarts. It wasn't as if he minded being left alone, in fact he preferred it due to his upbringing, but there were times when his mind would wander to things which he did not want to dwell upon. As he arrived at the bottom of staircase, the magical steps began to move, causing Harry to grab the staircase and shocking him out of his thoughts. Harry began to climb the steps to the second floor where he presumed Professor Lupin would be during the break.

By the time he reached the second floor, Harry was out of breath from the climb. This caused him to wonder how out of shape he was. He couldn't understand how exhausted he was from just walking up the steps to the second floor when others his age would still be climbing to the common room on the sixth floor. How would have been if there were constant diversions due to the magical moving staircases. His breaths were coming out in pants as he made his way down the corridor. 'Bloody hell, I feel as though I've run a marathon' he thought coming upon Professor Lupin's door. As Harry raised his hand to knock, the door swung open, and there his Professor was standing a grin on his face.

"Hello Harry, I knew you would be coming up here soon," Lupin stated, as he stood to the side allowing Harry to enter the class room. "Why don't you take a seat and rest for a moment? You look very tired, are you alright?" Lupin transfigured a pillow onto one of the chairs. Harry nodded in response while he sat on the pillow with a sigh. He felt grateful to sit on something comfortable due to his exhaustion.

"Professor Snape asked me to give this to you Professor," Harry stated breathlessly. He held out his hand with the vial, and could see Lupin's face contort from a grin to a neutral expression.

"Harry, do you happen to know what that vile contains? " asked the Professor curiously.

Harry looked at the vial closely; he had no idea what the contents were as he wasn't that good at potions. He thought it could be some form of Pepper Up potion as he had notice Professor Lupin was not looking very well recently. "Is it a form of Pepper Up potion Professor?" he asked only to be answered with a chuckle.

"No. No Harry, it's nothing like that, it's a form of medicine." Harry looked confused now, he had never seen and medicine that was a purple color.

"What kind of medicine? It's not any kind I've ever seen," he asked curiously.

Professor Lupin's demeanor change quickly, "Harry, did you know that when I was a young boy, I had been friends with your father?" Harry shook his head; he knew almost nothing about his parents, let alone anything about his parents' friends. He wished he could find out about them but no one would really talk with him about them. If Professor Lupin could tell him about his parents he was eager to listen as attentively as he could. "Well I came to Hogwarts and made friends with a group of boys, your father was unofficially our leader, everywhere he went I, and two others, went with him. He was my best friend, he was a good man…"Lupin's eyes glazed over with sadness. "Your father risked his life for me a many times. One year he found out my illness, he was neither scared nor disgusted with me, he kept my secret and became one of the first people to ever help me during weeks when my illness became too much."

Harry was now very curious, "What kind of illness sir? " he blurted out and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth in shock that he had just asked his Professor such a personal question.

Professor Lupin chuckled, "Your curiosity rivals your fathers and your mother."

Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment at the compliment and the comparison to his parents. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down like he had done when he was a small child. A thick heavy musk floated in the air, it reminded him of pine trees and the smell of rain fall which calmed him deeply. He took another breath and the sent became stronger. Harry didn't notice himself getting up and moving closer to Professor Lupin but he knew he felt warm. He felt safe, almost like he was home. Harry let out a soft whine which was replied with a soft growl.

"Oh my dear little pup, I'm sorry this had to happen to you" Professor Lupin murmured.

Harry felt arms circle him, hugging him close to a strong hard body. Looking up Harry could see he was very close to his Professor, closer than he was originally. In fact he was no longer sat down but standing within his Professors embrace. Harry was very confused.

"What are you talking about Professor?" Harry asked as he tried to back out of the embrace only to have his Professor's grasp tighten.

"Harry to what do you recall happened about a month ago on the 25th? Do you remember a time when you feel you may have blocked out the memories?" Harry stiffened.

"I don't know… I think there was, I can't really remember. Sometimes I feel like something happened but then I draw a blank. I think it is some sort of repressed memory or something… I remember what happened that morning but the afternoon and night I'm completely unsure about," Harry explained, concerned that his ideas about that black spot in his memories may be explained by his Professor. He did want to know but there was something in the back of him mind that was telling him not to listen; to run away and hide from the truth. He felt unsure and he had no clue why he was telling Lupin about this loss of memory when he hadn't even told his friends.

Lupin sighed and sat down in his chair, moving another so it sat within touching distance and led harry in to the chair so that he could keep Harry near. "Harry do you know anything about werewolves, those infected with the lycanthrope curse?"

Harry shook his head, "No sir, we haven't covered werewolves yet." Harry looked at his hands as they fiddled with the edge of his shirt. He was nervous now. He had learnt about werewolves through stories that Dudley used to tell him. How they were monsters and they would eat him because he was a freak. Were werewolves real? Would they like Dudley said and would the come after him and hurt him?

Lupin sighed knowing that Harry would have many preconceptions and concerns over what he would need to tell him.

"Harry, have you been noticing certain changes about yourself lately? Heightened senses? Like maybe you can see better, your taste of food is very sensitive, you can hear better, smell better…" Lupin saw Harry perk up at his question which he knew would be a yes to his questions.

"Yeah, I kind of have... I can really smell things a whole lot better and I really crave meat lately, sometimes I crave it so much I call up a kitchen elf to bring me some up in the middle of the night, and your scent… it smells like home," Harry said and blushed at what he had just admitted.

"I see… Oh Harry, I would have never wished this on you, but it seems fate has different plans," Lupin leaned over to a drawer under his desk and unlocked it with a key. He pulled out an old leather tome, covered with a worn green cover with the golden letters of the title fading. The title "_In ducem Lupi" _was barely visible, it was about three inches thick, its pages were yellowed and Harry thought it must be very old. His Professor pulled it into his lap and flipped to a page near the beginning of the book, "Harry I want you to read this for me," He place the book onto Harry's lap. Harry began to read aloud "_Acclinis Carrier Lupus…._

"_Acclinis Carrier Lupus akˈkliː.nis__ / __k__r__-__r/_ˈ_luːpəs)_

_ Otherwise known as the Submissive Carrier Wolf. Three out of every fifty Lycan attacks will produce the Acclinis Carrier Lupus, while two of every ninety born Weres will be born Acclinis, these Weres are very precious to the Lycan community. The Acclinis Lupus can offer up to five litters a year to packs, often producing half-breeds or full-bloods, depending on if the Acclinis was turned or born an Acclinis. They can potentially increase the Lycanthrope community by tenfold if found by packs of lycanthropes. Recently Ministries around the globe have been rounding up Acclinis, rendering the Acclinis unable to carry young. This has angered the Lycan community to extremes, causing mass riots, mass turning, and ever murders of Ministry Officials, causing harsher Lycan restrictions." For more Information on Acclinis Carrier Lupus turn to page 690, and 720 on mating of Acclinis._

Harry stopped reading and looked at his professor who was heavy lidded staring at him. "Professor, I don't understand. How this has any possible meaning towards me?"

Lupin smiled at Harry, "Harry, have you ever heard of the Alpha werewolf called Fenrir Greyback?" Harry took a minute to think, he had heard the name before. It was very familiar but he just couldn't place where he had heard it. "He has one of the biggest packs in all of Britain. He is cruel, malicious, and cynical; he is my sire, my alpha." Harry's eyes widened as he became scared, although he didn't know why. Harry gripped the sides of the chair wanting desperately to bolt out of the door and away from what he knew deep down was going to affect his life. He had just found out this man at the side of him was a werewolf and that meant danger. However he knew that this man was his dad's best friend and so he knew his dad would not want him to be afraid.

"He is the main alpha who supports Lord Voldemort, who promised fair laws for the werewolves. A month ago, during the full moon, he found me while I was transforming, I hadn't had my potion yet and he made me submit to him. He had reclaimed himself my alpha, and then he went off to claim another that night as well, by dawn I had found him and the other who he claimed." Lupins shoulders sagged he looked worn and weary.

"There had been an immense amount of blood in the area, Fenrir had not been in site at the time, and I had thought he went hunting for the newly turned wolf. That's when I saw who it was, laying there defenseless, sleeping, and covered in blood. Harry, do you know who I found early that morning?" Lupin asked he had become tense, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry tensed up as well, his throat was constricting, why was he feeling so afraid, where was the Gryffindor in him which the hat had seen only last year. Shaking his head, Harry wasn't sure he would want to hear the answer to his Professors question. He felt great fear at what was going to be told but he could not understand why. Then he thought back to what he had been told before and what he had read. He knew that there were dark spots in his memory and he was now dreading the answer. "It was you Harry," Lupin's voice had dropped an octave, Harry audibly gulped. Lupin could see the fear on Harry's face, raising his hand and began to stroke the boy's hair trying to calm him down, sending out his scent for extra measure. "You are my alpha's mate, my pack mate, and my best friend's son, I swore when you were born to protect your life. I failed to do that many times as you grew up, but never again will I fail you Harry." Harry let the musky scent float around his senses, it made him relax and calm. He began to think about all that had just been said, 'If he found me, then how did we get back here without Fenrir?' looking up at his professor he opened and closed his lips a few times to speak and cleared his throat,

"Professor how did we get back to Hogwarts without _him_?"

He saw his Professor's demeanor change yet again. "I took you while he was gone; understand because you haven't been turned completely you haven't formed a bond with him. I can feel his anger, he's very angry for what I've done. Tonight is the night of the full moon and because of your condition; you won't turn until Fenrir mates with you again. Tonight you will feel some of the starting bond, you will feel the need to leave the castle and seek him out. You will also feel the anger and rage he is spreading through the bond tonight. Whatever you do, Harry don't leave the castle." Harry could hear the caution and worry in his Professor's voice and he knew he wanted to reassure the Professor. However he had questions about what he had just been told.

"Professor you said I had a condition. What is that condition and if I have not been turned into a werewolf but I've been bitten… then what is wrong with me?" he was very weary now. He had learned so much his head felt as though it would explode.

"Harry you are what you have read in the _In ducem Lupi. _You are a submissive wolf and you are currently carrying our alphas heirs."

Harry was trembling in shock and fear. This couldn't be happening could it? Men couldn't get pregnant and he was too young for children in the first place. Why did it always have to be him? Why could he never be normal? When shit hit the fan, why was he always on the wrong side of it?

"Harry," Professor Lupin's voice cut through his thoughts, "you're pregnant, and by your smell it's twins."

Twins? Was Harry's last thought before his slipped from the chair and in to the black abyss.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Acclinis Carrier Lupus: Submissive Carrier Wolf**

**In ducem_ Lupi: Guide of the Wolves_**

**A/N_**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the update, sorry it has taken so long, I have had writers block and have been back in the hospital recently. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I can't wait for your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I've been asked several times what Fenrir Greyback looks like, well I'm basing him off of Flayu from deviantart's drawing gloomy wolf. I have a link on my profile page. I saw her rendition of Fenrir and that has been my inspiration for any story I write about Fenrir and Harry, as well as my Harry and Tom Riddle parings. So if you are interested in what he looks like go and check out the link.

(My boyfriend, who I love OH SO MUCH, made some small, almost unnoticeable changes. [I.e, He changed a lot of my phrasing, and probably added too many commas.] And he's totally not writing this little addition. At all. POINT BEING: He probably fucked up how I write, so if it sounds different, blame him.)

* * *

Chapter 4:

Harry slowly opened his heavy lids, his head spinning, his vision blurry, his head throbbed with pain. He felt a cold wind whip around his face, a shiver ran up his spine. He rubbed his eyes, noticing that his glasses were not on his face. Slowly, Harry sat up and started to feel around, the cold, hard, ground met his hands, the crunch of leave under one and wet grass under the other.

Harry was now confused. How had he gotten outside of the castle? The last thing he remembered was Professor Lupin telling him he was having babies. His hand froze in midair and lowered slowly to his lower belly. His stomach still slightly bulging and it was warmer than the rest of his body. Just touching it made his stomach flutter with movement. He quickly removed his hand in shock and awe. This new feeling was so foreign to him, though he knew he could grow to enjoy it. Harry felt a vibration through his chest and realized, he was purring. Purring like a happy kitten, or should he say, wolf. He, Harry Potter, was now a werewolf, but not just any werewolf, he was a submissive prego-wolf.

Oh the irony, Harry though, because anything and everything would happen. He wished for once he could be normal: a normal boy or wizard, with a family who loved him, for him, and not a psycho killer after him since he was born.

He was beside himself with pity for his luck, but now he had something to live for. He was going to have his family, and he silently promised himself he would try and be normal starting now. Another gust of wind nipped his cheeks, and Harry remembered he was outside, on the ground, with no glasses, and no telling where he was. Snapping his attention to the task at hand, Harry brushed his hands on the hard ground searching for his glasses. Turning over to all fours, Harry slowly crawled on the ground in search of his missing spectacles. Harry paused. He could hear rustling and light footsteps near him. Frantically, Harry sped up his searching for his glasses.

Harry heard something rustle and drop next to him. Guiding his hand hesitantly feeling the ground Harry felt a smooth, cold metal, gripping what he now knew to be his glasses. Harry opened them and slowly put them on to his face. His vision became clear, but what Harry noticed the most was he was now on the very edge of the school grounds, and the Forbidden Forest right in front of his face only mere inches away. A cold shiver ran down his spine.

"You know, it's not safe today to be wandering alone, not that I'm minding the view that is," a husky voice chuckled out.

Turning his head to the left, leaning against a tree, a man stood grinning at him. All Harry could do was blush, and if realizing his position Harry sat back on his legs, his face turning an even brighter color of red.

"You know it's considered rude not to answer a person when a question is asked, but hell take yer time" if possible the man's grin got even wider much too Harry's embarrassment.

"S-S-Sorry, I'm not meaning to be rude, I don't even know how I got out here" Harry mumbled ducking his head letting his fringe cover his eyes enough so Harry could look at the man, and just not stare at him.

"Why isn't it safe, I'm still inside the Hogwarts wards so I'm still…."

The man gave a hearty chuckle causing Harry to feel is stomach heat up and flutter. "Ehh, aren't you just cute, just so you know Hogwarts wards end five feet behind you. You've been outside the wards for about two hours now, really you should be thanking me, just think if I hadn't of found you something nasty would have." The man pushed off the tree only to squat down to Harry's level another grin plastering his face. "But from your smell I'm guessing your one of those big bad nasty's out here as well, but you smell tame, you smell good enough to eat really," without even realizing what was going on, the man leaned closer and claimed Harry's lips. His large hand lightly gripped the back of Harry's head, the sheer force of the kiss cause Harry to gasp as a slick large tongue invaded his mouth, starting to battle his tiny tongue for dominance.

The man pulled back, a trail of saliva following him, his tongue darted out licking his lips. "My, my, you are a delectable little one aren't you, what's your name, sugar?" the man's voice purred out, leaning closer to Harry again.

Shock and arousal was apparent on Harry's face, as well as the flush and panting coming from him. Harry's lungs burned form not breathing, but what could he do, this man literally took his breath away along with his first kiss.

"My name's Harry. Harry Potter" he panted out, trying to get a hold on his heavy breathing. What he didn't notice was a strange lusty, evil shine filled the other's eyes.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Bracer Greyfink, but you can call me Grey for short." Harry could hear the mirth in the man's voice, Grey was clearly enjoying Harry's embarrassment. Harry huffed not amused at all at Grey's forwardness or his lack of personal space.

"So sugar, you never told me what you're doing out here, other than you don't remember. Because, I remember seeing you running like the devil was on your heels. Boy oh boy did you look pissed. I bet you scared some people with your temper. So what made a cutie like you so angry, if you don't mind me asking?" Grey went from squatting to sitting opposite to Harry.

"Someone told me some things I didn't want to be true, but I guess they kind of are," Harry could feel his mood take a blow, going from hot to cold in seconds.

"I'm guessing these things involve nights like tonight eh?" Harry shyly glanced up at the older man.

"Is it that obvious?" Grey burst out laughing, "Yeah, sugar, with the way you smell any one of us nasty's could tell you ain't no regular wizard, at least not anymore." This caused Harry to sigh loudly, and frown, but lessened when Grey placed a hand on top his head.

"Now listen here, don't be moping around, it ain't good for you or your babes you carry. We can't change the past, I should know, I've done a many things I regret. Dark Creatures don't always get the grand things in life, but we can stick out for each other. Besides a cute thing like you should have the world eaten out of your hands, not to mention the fame you already got. Try and make the best of this." Harry smiled, so Grey wasn't just a lecher, he was kind of nice in his own humorous way. Just in the small time Harry had been around him, Grey felt like what Remus felt like, Home.

"Now I think it's time I got my reward for finding your glasses," Grey grinned widely.

Harry sputtered shoving at Grey. "You already got your reward, stole my first kiss too."

Grey's grin got even wider, "Now, now, sugar that was only a tease, I'm a very needy man, and that little reward wasn't big enough to satisfy me, so one more kiss and we'll call it even." At this Harry felt Grey pounce on him, firm lips met his soft swollen lips. This first kiss had set a spark through him, but Harry knew this one made him feel a flame ignite. He could feel Grey giving everything he had towards this kiss, Harry could feel himself respond whole heartedly to the kiss as he was being lowered onto the grass Grey on top lightly stroking his sides. He felt Grey nipping his lower lip but this time Harry willingly let him in. Harry moaned at this new sensation, he knew he could grow to love kiss, if and only if they were like this. Just as it starting to get good, Grey was pulling back.

"Now that was a reward, you know if you ever want to come back out here again to chat I'll be here for awhile." Harry could see the lazy smile now plastering Grey's face. This now had Harry curious, didn't werewolves live in packs? He thought to himself, assuming Grey was a werewolf.

"What about a pack, don't you have one?" Grey sat up bring Harry with him.

"Yeah, I've got a pack, but I've got to be away from them for awhile. I've got some things to settle here, and once that's done I'm going back, but that don't mean you can't come keep me company sugar we werewolves have to stick together" Harry felt the older man pull him to stand up only for Harry to crash on to his unclothed chest. For some reason all Harry wanted to do was nuzzle into the firm set of muscles.

"Now little one I think it's time you go back, them nosy wizards are going to be wondering where you got too, see how the sun is starting to set" Harry felt arms wrap around him. "Be good now you here, and come back real soon, these full moons can be the worst when a wolf is lonely." Harry nodded and turned to leave, so many emotions welled up inside him. This Grey was another werewolf, just like himself and Professor Lupin. Then there was also this Fenrir Greyback who was roaming around. So many things to think on, and so little time to do so, but all Harry could do now was start heading back towards the castle before night fell.

Harry paused only to look back and yell 'Goodbye' to the retreating form of Grey, who waved back over his shoulder. Maybe having Grey around would be so bad, besides Professor Lupin, Harry needed someone who understood. Hell maybe Grey could keep Greyback away from him. With that last thought in mind Harry continued his way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
